


A Night She Couldn't Resist

by UmiTheUmbreon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Breasts, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Love, Forbidden Love, Fur, Graphic Description, Hot Sex, Human, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Knotting, Lust, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Pokemon Region, Panties, Plot, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokephilia, Porn, Porn With Plot, Quickies, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex on Furniture, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Submission, Submissive Character, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers, Tension, Thighs, Vaginal, Young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiTheUmbreon/pseuds/UmiTheUmbreon
Summary: Brooke had never been happier. She'd just recently gotten into her first real relationship while still in her teen years, but once her boyfriend brings home a new pokémon: a rather dominant midnight lycanroc that takes a very certain kind of liking to Brooke upon first sight, it quickly becomes a risky situation that Brooke has to begin making very quick and constant decisions on.





	1. Vix

**Author's Note:**

> [Requested story]
> 
> {Extra non-canon pairings at end}
> 
> {Remastered}
> 
> Existing; complete stories:
> 
> 'Midnight.'   
> (Male umbreon x fem trainer)
> 
> 'Cassidy's Journey.'   
> (Male Braixen x fem trainer.))
> 
> Go read my wip rn:
> 
> 'All They Knew.'   
> (Male alolan ninetails x fem trainer.)
> 
> All NSFW scenes:
> 
> Chapter 3
> 
> Chapter 7
> 
> Chapter 12
> 
> Chapter 14
> 
> Chapter 15

Evening had begun to blanket the entirety of the Alola region as the sun set above it, and Brooke was currently on her way to her boyfriend's house. They'd been together for nearly a month now, and they both conveniently lived in Malie City as well. She'd fully straightened out her black hair that sat at shoulder length, threw on a red parka over her long-sleeved gray shirt that complimented her slim figure, and headed out of her front door. He lived about fifteen buildings down from her, and Brooke was glad that they lived so close to each other. Malie city was a quaint, coastal area within Alola. Its dark green residential structures and shops were built close to each other, and surrounding the city's outskirts were massive grassy mountains and rich trees. Brooke strolled along the city's stone pathways under the cold, gloomy weather. Above her was a cloudy sky. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her parka to keep warm. Not many people were outside at the time. Brooke would be inside as well if she didn't have somewhere to be. 

It took her just over five minutes to reach his residence, and Brooke stood in front of his door and lightly knocked on it a few times. She waited for at least a full minute or two before he finally answered the door; her lover looked half asleep when he did. "Parker, you fell asleep?" Brooke rolled her gray eyes at him while watching him quickly fix up his short brown hair and adjust his white t-shirt.

"Uh… yeah, sorry, hun. I had a long day. Come in, though." He stepped aside and let Brooke enter his home. 

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She sighed and went to sit on his red couch. This was the nineteen-year-old's first genuine relationship, and it had gone well so far. They were both the same age too, or else Brooke's parents would probably flip out on her. 

"Want water or anything?" Parker asked her, and Brooke nodded while smiling up at him. 

Once he'd left the living room and went over to the kitchen, Brooke watched two of his pokémon enter the living room right afterward. She'd met and even held his cute torracat before, but Brooke saw one walk in right behind it that she'd never once laid eyes on before. She studied its body, stance, and overall rough look that it wore. "Jeez, I didn't know you had a lycan." Brooke took the cup of water that Parker handed to her while not taking her eyes off the midnight lycanroc. 

"His name's Vix, and I've had him for about a week now… I keep him inside of his great ball often since he doesn't like listening to me most of the time." Parker stood next to her and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I can see why. He looks like he'll rip your throat out if you irritate him just a bit." She giggled and thought about going over to greet Vix, but pinned her words onto herself. That pokémon was creepy. 

"I just have to find out how to train him." Parker stared down at the noncompliant pokémon that stood dominantly on its hind legs and stared right back up at him. 

Brooke decided to spend the night at Parker's house, but she wasn't expecting him to fall asleep beside her on the couch within the same hour, even though he did tell her that he'd had a long day. Brooke silently got up from the couch and went to go turn off the TV that was just a few feet in front of them on a glass table; she then went and placed her empty cup on the kitchen counter. "Might as well leave…" Brooke mumbled to herself. She was soon startled by Parker's lycanroc as she turned around to exit the dark kitchen. Its eyes glow a bright red in such dim lighting. "Oh… hi, Vix." Brooke looked down at him from where she stood at a distance, and even though she felt somewhat uneasy by his radiating presence, she again had the slight urge to go over and touch him as well. The thing was gazing up at her, and not in a challenging way as it was with Parker about an hour ago. Brooke felt as if she were frozen in place by Vix's commanding stature. She left Parker's house after the Vix had let up and walked somewhere else into the house. 

Brooke thought about how odd that recent incident with Vix was while on her walk home, and even while she rested in bed that night. She wasn't sure whether or not she'd call Parker and tell him about it tomorrow. It wasn't that serious, after all.


	2. Brooke's curiosity

Two days had passed since Brooke was last at her boyfriend's house. Brooke and Parker occasionally spoke over a call during that time, and now she was right back at his residence. It was afternoon, and she watched him throw on some jeans and a blue shirt while holding his torracat on the couch. "Going somewhere?" Brooke asked him. 

"Yep, I'm going down to Tapu village to see if I can catch an alolan vulpix. Want to come along?" Parker asked her while counting the pokéballs that sat in his black pouch. 

"Tapu? That's a bit of a walk." Brooke wasn't lazy in general, but she wasn't up to walk right now. 

"I'll take that as a no. I guess I'll leave Pyro here with you since you're already holding him, and I'm not taking Vix…" Parker set the great ball down on the other side of the couch. 

"You'll get to him one day. You're a great trainer." Brooke got up and glanced into his brown eyes, giving him a light kiss on his lips before he left. 

"Hopefully… see you in a bit." He lovingly returned her kiss and headed out of the front door. 

Brooke sat back down on the couch and spread her legs some. She probably shouldn't have worn such a tight pair of short shorts. Brooke also slipped her boots off, revealing her white socks underneath. "Guess it's just you and me Pyro." She gently pet the torracat that sat to her right, but he eventually hopped down and went off to Parker's bedroom, leaving her alone on the couch. "Hm," Brooke felt a bit bored now that Pyro was gone and glanced around the living room. She stopped once her eyes fell onto the great ball that sat on the other end of the couch. Brooke reached over and grabbed it, staring down at the device in her right hand. Brooke's index finger brushed over the release button, but she stopped herself. "Not a good idea, what if it kills you or something?" Brooke spoke to herself. She was worried about being in Vix's presence all over again. He was mysterious; a bit scary, but interesting. "Just for a bit… then put him back in." Brooke took a deep breath and pushed the button, which let Vix out at a short distance away from the couch. She watched him look around for a moment, and then direct his red eyes right up at Brooke. She shouldn't have let him out. She had no idea what he was going to do now. Brooke watched him take a few steps toward her while flashing a small, toothy smirk, something he didn't show Parker yesterday. 

That moment only lasted for a few seconds, though, as he suddenly hopped up onto the couch, landing directly in front of Brooke's open legs. 

She tensed up and gasped a bit as he did so. "Wh-what do you want, Vix?" 

What he did next gave her a painfully clear answer. Vix placed his front paws right atop her upper thighs without any hesitance and gazed up into her eyes. 

"V-Vix… bad boy. Stop that!" Brooke shifted her hips back a little, but that only made him apply more pressure into her thighs with his paws, and he wouldn't let up. He knew she wanted it. "Quit it!" Brooke reached her hands down to remove Vix's paws, but he only moved closer to her and suddenly pushed his hips up against hers. Brooke exhaled softly and froze for a few seconds. His lower body was touching hers, and she felt her cheeks quickly heat up. They had to be bright red. 

All Vix knew was that he'd succeeded. He knew what he wanted, and he read Brooke from the start. She wasn't a good girl, and Vix just had to remind her of that. He pulled his hips back after another moment. 

Brooke had no idea what to do from then on. Vix just let her know that he wanted in her pants. She'd feel guilty if she let Parker's disobedient pokémon pound what wasn't his, but one time couldn't possibly hurt, right? It would be just one quick session that Brooke wouldn't ever revisit with Vix again. He was just so confident, demanding, and even a bit sexy now that she looked down at him. "O-okay… whatever, Vix. Just… quickly."


	3. Just This Once

Brooke brushed a few strands of her hair from out of her face and grabbed ahold of each side of her tightly fitted jean shorts. 

Vix stepped aside and gave the cute and flustered female her space while she pulled her shorts off and set them aside onto the couch. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Brooke now had on only her gray shirt and matching lace panties that she slipped down her legs as well. She looked at Vix and noticed him eyeing her naked lower half with pure lust. Her vaginal lips looked perfect, as if they'd tightly hug his shaft. Everything about her womanhood looked untouched. It hadn't been in a good while, after all. "V-Vix, quit staring," Brooke interrupted and saw his erection already begin to grow from its sheathe with thoughts alone. It looked to be near six inches, which was enough for her. 

Vix stepped back over and stood in between her legs. She'd, with some hesitance, spread them out more for him. He took a few extra moments to admire her thighs, tapping them a bit with his paws a few times just to watch them jiggle. 

"Vix… you're pushing it." Brooke peered at him as he toyed with her thighs, not that she didn't enjoy it, but she was already allowing him to do enough to her as it was. 

Vix stopped and positioned his erection at the entrance to her womanhood, placed his front paws back on top of her upper thighs and near her hips, and shoved his hard cock into her tight hole without giving her much warning. 

Brooke let out a sudden moan, tensing her legs and wincing from how fast he'd entered her. There was no turning back now. Vix was deep inside of her, and it felt so wrong in the best possible way. She watched him begin to thrust his hips back and forth at a swift pace, his shaft, wet from her natural lubricant, sliding in and out of her pussy with ease. "Nnh, you're being so virile…" Brooke's legs would twitch often, and she softly breathed through her mouth as Vix mated her. 

He roughly thrust his stiff erection back and forth against her slick walls, beginning to pant from how well they were constricting his shaft. He'd already released a decent amount of pre-cum inside of her. His hips would tap against her bare skin each time he'd thrust forward, and along with that sound, the wet noises that came from their mixed fluids began to fill the living room vividly. 

"V-Vixxy… Oh, Vix…" 

Vix shifted his gaze up to Brooke, watching her lay her head back against the couch cushion and constantly moan and gasp out his name. Her eyes were closed tightly, her breathing heavy, and her expression was one of pure ecstasy and bliss. Her right hand tightly gripped the cushion beneath her, and her left held his paw. He had to be doing a better job than Parker could ever dream of. Vix smirked up at her while roughly fucking her soaking womanhood, and his knot would begin to inflate. Her walls pulsed heavily around his wildly throbbing cock as it slipped in and out of her entrance with such fluidity, and even Vix began to feel weak himself. He panted heavier as her walls now tightly hugged his member and leaned forward to slowly lick up and down the right side of Brooke's delicate neck with his tongue while breathing into it.

It brought Brooke even more pleasure; she arched her back, letting him have complete control over her body while feeling his hot breath on her neck. She felt so vulnerable, especially knowing that he could sink his fangs into where he instead gently traced his tongue across. Brooke soon felt his fully grown knot continuously smack against the lips of her womanhood. He began to ram into her at a fast pace. "Ahn… k-keep going, Vix, kn-knot me!" Her breathing was uneven, and her now much higher-pitched moans grew significantly louder as Vix gave just a few more heavy thrusts into Brooke's pussy while digging his claws into her upper thighs. 

His knot stretched out her vaginal lips and shoved its way inside of her tight entrance. Vix bit down onto her neck, and lowly growled as he came deep into her, his eyes shut as his throbbing cock spurted all of its warm fluid against her walls. 

Brooke felt his cum mark her walls and fill her up. It was hot, so very hot. She eventually opened her eyes and looked down at him while continuing to breathe heavily. She felt another set of eyes on her and looked over to Parker's bedroom to see Pyro curiously watching them. It was a good thing pokémon couldn't speak. Once Vix pulled out of her, Brooke let him rest on the couch for a while before returning him to his great ball and setting it back on the couch where she'd initially found it. Brooke quickly got dressed afterward and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Sure enough, Vix's bite during orgasm left visible marks on her neck. Brooke rubbed it a bit with her left hand and sighed. "Ugh… damn it." She couldn't possibly let Parker see that, let alone her parents. 

Brooke ended up leaving his home and heading back to hers. She'd have to find some excuse as to why she left before he got back, though. Brooke stood at her front door, waiting until her legs stopped trembling so much before quietly making her way upstairs and into her bedroom. Brooke lied on her bed, thinking about how she'd fade the bite mark, and if letting Vix have his way with her was worth it in the first place. She hadn't had sex in two weeks before today, and that wasn't an issue, but it was the only reason Vix was able to get his way. He did do her rougher than Parker ever would, though. That wasn't an issue either. Parker loved her, of course he'd be gentle and loving. Vix used her today, and Brooke allowed him to.


	4. Clearing Thoughts

Brooke opened her eyes as it turned to evening. She must have fallen asleep soon after she laid on her bed hours ago. Brooke yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes while gathering her composure. Suddenly, she heard her cellphone vibrate in her pocket, and once Brooke pulled it out, she saw that Parker was calling her. There were three additional missed calls prior to the current one spread out over the last few hours. Brooke answered it and held it up to her right ear. "Hey," she said. She still sounded a bit tired. 

"Sorry, I called so much. You were gone when I came back, and I wondered where you went. I got a little worried about you too." He sounded relieved to hear her voice. "I didn't wake you up or anything, did I?" 

"You're fine, Parker. I just had to go a bit early because… I had to help my mother with something. I did just wake up, though." Brooke brought her fingers up to the marks on her neck and rubbed it again. "Thank you for checking on me. Did you ever get that vulpix?" She grinned a little. 

"Not yet, but I'll go back and try again tomorrow… want to come with this time?" Parker asked, and Brooke couldn't say no to him twice. 

"Sure, just text me a time, so I'll know when to be ready." 

"I will, I'll see you then. Love you!" He sounded pretty excited. 

"Mhm, love you too." Brooke hung up and tossed her phone aside and entered her restroom. 

"No self-control, Brooke… You have none, idiot," she mumbled to herself while staring at the bite on her neck in the mirror. The most she could do was rub some ointment on it and hope for the best. If she had to, maybe she'd rub some concealer over it tomorrow to hide it. Brooke just knew that she couldn't stay inside for the rest of the night. Her mind needed clearing, and the Malie Garden usually did just that for her. It was after 6 p.m, too, so Brooke wasn't worried about it raining in the garden. She kept on her black boots and threw on a thin matching coat before heading out. Brooke also ditched her shorts for a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. 

It wasn't cold outside, but a warm summer night. Brooke stuffed her hands into the pockets of her coat and walked down the sidewalk, heading into the garden's direction in the center of the city. There were a lot more people outside this time. Many were walking through the city while conversing with others, some standing outside of their homes in the beautiful temperature with their pokémon. She arrived at the garden in just over five minutes. Brooke leaned against the bridge inside the garden and watched the lake's still water beneath her. She felt better already. The fuzziness had left her mind, along with most of her recent thoughts and emotions. Brooke could stay out in the garden all night, but it would be dark soon, and she still felt sleepy. Who knew when she'd have to walk to Tapu village with Parker tomorrow. Hopefully, not anytime in the morning. 

After a full, peaceful hour, Brooke left the garden and went back home. She was back to her thoughts as soon as her head hit the pillow, though, and this time, it was about her next decision if it ever were to come up. If Brooke would ever be alone with Vix again, would she give in to his lust? He'd used her for his gain last time, and there was no passion involved, so why did that turn her on so much? She told herself that she wouldn't revisit anything sexual with that pokémon, but Brooke had also told herself that she had no self-control. She didn't, but Brooke had to reject it next time.


	5. Out to Tapu

The next day arrived quickly, and the very thing Brooke hoped to avoid happened. She was awake and dressing herself up at 7 a.m. to leave in thirty minutes. Parker had woken her up with both a call and message. She had no idea why Parker chose one of the earliest times he could to go out and catch a vulpix, but Brooke wouldn't chew him out for his excitement. It was something she'd been recently trying to tone down on doing to him anyway. 

"Mmh… fuck you, Vix." Brooke stared into her bathroom mirror and rubbed some concealer over the marks on her neck that had no intention of giving her a break anytime soon. The makeup she had to apply did well at hiding it. It was barely visible now, and Brooke would have to rely on that. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, yawned, and slipped on her white running shoes. Brooke kept the jeans and jacket on that she wore yesterday and messaged Parker that she'd be in front of his house in a few. She then washed her face with warm water so that she'd wake up some more. Malie city had already begun its waking hours. Quite a bit of the population was walking about along with Brooke. Most either did their morning shopping or jogging. "There you are…" She saw him from down the sidewalk while walking and approached him. Pyro stood next to him, looking up at Brooke with a questionable expression on its face. It wasn't like she could blame him either, it did both hear and see a midnight lycanroc and herself going at it on its trainer's couch just yesterday. 

"Hey, Brookey!" Parker greeted her with a smile as she came up. 

"You know I don't like that nickname," she replied as he took a step forward and hugged her waist. It forced a grin out of her, and she genuinely returned his hug. "We're guaranteed to catch this thing today, right?" Brooke asked as they began their walk. 

"Well, I wouldn't say th-" 

She stared over at him expectantly as he spoke. 

"...Of course, we will."

"So, Route 11, 12, and 13," Brooke said as they began their walk. She knew her legs would be exhausted after this journey. 

"Yep, but it's very scenic. It'll be fun." 

Route 11, the first they entered, was pure serenity. "This is one of my favorite routes." Brooke came here sometimes whenever she was bored of the Malie Garden. Its surroundings were full of nature. Grassy terrain, rich, tall grass, and short trees in every direction you looked. 

"It's the calm before the storm," Parker said while watching Pyro trot ahead to sniff the tall grass. 

He was referring to Route 12, the one directly after 11. It was a rugged pathway full of rocky boulders beside a tall and ominous mountain. One had to cross it with caution. 

And, they did. The climb through Route 12 was most enjoyable for Pyro. He was able to hop across the boulders with precision and ease. However, it was least enjoyable for Brooke. She was stepping across them well enough until she'd slipped and scuffed her right knee on one of them. It would have to be tended to once they got back home. 

The route following 12, 13, was like the gold after enduring a hellish journey. 

"Tapu is next, hun. Sorry about your knee," Parker said and placed a hand on her upper back. 

"It's fine..." she replied. Brooke ignored the pain and focused on the beauty of route 13 as they strolled across its smooth dirty terrain. It faded to grass once they neared its oasis at the center of the route. A small, blue pond shielded by palm trees and other green nature. Brooke stopped by it and crouched down to rest. She watched Pyro lie in the oasis's short grass in front of her to cool off. 

"We can stay here as long as you'd like," said Parker, kneeling next to her and embracing her waist with his arm. 

"Just a few minutes." She leaned against him, her head on his chest. 

They spent an hour away from Malie City so far, that included both the walk through three routes and to Tapu village, and searching for, and after a while, successfully catching the alolan vulpix. Tapu village wasn't too appealing. It somewhat resembled Route 11, though barer and with a community. Brooke was about two times happier than Parker was when he finally caught it. 

"It's adorable," Brooke said while they walked away from the tall grass they caught the vulpix in. They walked down the village's designated dirt paths toward the pokémon center, a few palm trees and trainers littering the area. 

"I know, I'm so glad we caught it today. Let's get Pyro fixed up. We'll head back afterwards." 

After they were done at Tapu village, they took the journey back home, and were back on route 11 an hour later. It had been just the two of them. Parker had returned Pyro to his pokéball so he could rest. 

"What are you gonna name it?" Brooke questioned. 

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll name it after you." 

"What, why?" 

"Did you see how cute she was?" 

"No… Parker, that'd be weird. I am flattered, though." She looked over at him and giggled a bit, then returned her gaze up ahead once they neared Malie City. "Finally, my legs are killing me." Brooke lifted them a few times in between steps. 

"You can lay in my bed for as long as you'd like… if you want," Parker offered, and Brooke wouldn't reject it. She didn't want to walk the extra distance to her house. 

They arrived in roughly five minutes, and Parker unlocked his front door, letting Brooke inside first. 

"Thanks," Brooke entered and washed off in his restroom before throwing herself over top of his blanketed bed and lying the back of her head on one of his pillows. After drinking some water, she ended up falling asleep in minutes. Brooke was absolutely exhausted from a day like that. She didn't know how Parker did it twice in a week. 

She slowly opened her eyes a while later and sat up while quietly yawning. She saw Parker resting a small distance away from her, but he was awake. "What time is it?" Brooke asked while rubbing her eyes. 

"It's two in the afternoon. You were out for a while," he replied while looking up at her. 

She stretched out her arms and turned that action into her positioning them forward, silently requesting a hug while cutely staring at him. 

Parker grinned at this and sat up, giving Brooke her much needed embrace. 

She gave his lips a soft kiss while tightly holding onto his sides, and he returned it of course, which led to Brooke being set down onto her back while he continued to passionately kiss her and run his left hand underneath the bottom of her red shirt and over her slim stomach. 

"Mh, babe..." Brooke rested her left hand on the bed, her right holding onto his arm while he explored her body. She spread her legs underneath him, her mouth open while she gently breathed through it. 

Parker began to move his face down a bit lower, though, which may as well have stopped her heart as Brooke felt him begin to kiss her neck.

"You didn't tell me you got hurt, Brooke. What happened?" He momentarily pulled away and eyed her face. The concealer she'd put on earlier, combined with only a small amount of light seeping into the room from out of the blinded window, made the tooth marks look like a few bruises or spots. He didn't seem to suspect anything. 

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later... don't worry about it," Brooke told him and finished it off with a slight grin. Her heart rate had sped up by a few beats. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, babe… I'm sure."


	6. All Hers

Brooke woke up for the second time and was still in Parker's bed. He was asleep right beside her. Brooke was near the left end of the bed, so she slipped off of it and stood on the floor. She grabbed her panties from the bottom of the bed and slipped those on and her shirt. She hung her pants and jacket over her arm and would put that on in the living room. She'd probably leave, Brooke felt rested enough to walk back home, but Parker must have woken up as soon as she turned around to exit his room. 

"Gonna leave already, Brooke?" She heard him say and turned around while smiling. 

"Well…" Brooke began and set her clothes back down onto the bed; then sat on it and crawled over to him. He was lying on his back. She sat in his lap over his boxers and placed her right hand on his chest. "I don't have to." Brooke leaned down, pressing her petite breasts against his chest as she gently kissed his lips. 

"Your parents don't mind or anything?" He looked up at her while she sat back up. Parker didn't want her to get into any trouble. 

"Not at all, they aren't that worrisome, but I'll probably let them know I won't be home tonight." 

Parker held onto her hips and slowly ran his hands up her sides. "Thank you for staying, hun… and do you mind bringing me my pouch? It's on the couch. I have to give everyone dinner." 

"Sure, I'll feed them too." Brooke got off of him, taking her warmth with her. 

"You sure?" 

"Yep," she grabbed her pants and left his room, slipping them on while making her way over to the couch. Brooke sat down and reached into the pouch, taking out two pokéballs and a great ball. She let them out one by one. Pyro, Vix, and the recently captured female alolan vulpix. "Awe, you're just as adorable as I remembered." Brooke leaned forward and ran her hand down the shy vulpix's back, then cupped her right hand around its cheek while it gazed up at Brooke. "You hungry? Come on," Brooke picked the vulpix up and held it in her arms while walking it to the kitchen. Brooke let her front paws drape over her right arm. 

Following behind were Pyro and Vix. Pyro was staring at Vix for a while as they walked to the kitchen. As if Vix cared what the torracat thought, it wasn't like he ever had the courage to come onto Brooke. 

"Here, you two." Brooke poured a decent amount of pokéchow into their bowls that she'd gotten from the cabinet, but decided to feed the vulpix separately. 

"What should your name be?" Brooke spoke to herself while watching the ice type gently eat away at her small meal. "...Luma," Brooke grinned. She brought the vulpix into Parker's room after it was done eating and set the small pokémon down on top of the bed. "All done," Brooke sat down next to the vulpix and smiled at it. 

"Thank you for taking care of them for me." Parker had thrown on some black pajama pants. "You seem to be fond of her." He eyed both Brooke and his pokémon from by his closet. 

"She's super cute. Do you think… Luma fits her?" Brooke asked him. 

"You came up with a name for her already?" Parker chuckled and watched the vulpix sit down. 

"Mhm, do you like it?" There it was again, that expectant, cute eyed look that Brooke always gave him. 

"I approve," Parker nodded, which made Brooke smile even more. "You know what, why don't you keep Luma?" Parker offered. 

"Huh?" 

"I dragged you down to Tapu with me and spent hours there with you before we finally caught her… and now you're attached to her. It'll be my gift to you, Brooke." 

"P-Parker I-" 

"Just take her, she's yours now." 

Brooke went over and tightly squeezed Parker. "Thank you soo much!" She let go after a few seconds, allowing him to breathe. 

Brooke had returned Luma to her pokéball for now while Pyro and Vix stayed out. Pyro was asleep on the floor by the couch while Vix rested on it. Brooke currently sat across from him while Parker was busy preparing something in the kitchen. She felt Vix's eyes on her and eventually looked over at the lycanroc. It was obvious that he wanted her again, but Brooke shook her head at him. The idea of Vix making her feel helpless and vulnerable for a second time, sat in the back of her mind, though. 


	7. No Self Control

It was coming up on midnight. Brooke was lying down in the center of the bed while leaned up against Parker's chest as he slept. She'd taken a shower beforehand from the long day that she'd spent out in Tapu. Brooke felt odd just as she finally began to fall asleep, and it brought her to look down at the doorway of the bedroom eventually. It was Vix. He stood directly in front of the open doorway with his eyes aglow. Brooke had a decision to make. She could completely ignore him and stay in bed, or see what it was that he wanted. Brooke sighed and quietly got up from the bed. It's not like she'd be able to sleep with Vix standing there all night anyway. "What is it?" She kneeled in front of the pokémon and whispered, but already knew the answer to her question. Brooke couldn't let it happen again, but she felt a bit of arousal stir up below that would cloud her thoughts. The only thing Brooke could think about was how good Vix felt inside of her last time and how exhilarating the experience was for multiple reasons. "Okay… Vix, come on." She led him into the bathroom down the hall that held enough space to fit them both; then closed and locked the door behind him. Brooke flipped on the light and rubbed her eyes. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked while knowing it was her fault for giving in to Vix's desires. 

Vix smirked up at Brooke, once again eyeing her body. Her thighs and rear were both very squeezable. 

"I guess… we can, but this will be the last time," Brooke told him, and Vix nodded up at her even though he knew he could have her just about anytime he wanted her. She had already taken her pants off before bed, so Brooke pulled her panties down. "Hm…" She didn't know what to do with him this time. Maybe he could use her rear this time. "We can do anal, but you have to be soft this time… at first at least, okay?" Brooke crouched down and grinned a little while staring down at Vix. He was kind of cute. She reached her right hand down and ran it overtop of the white tuft of fur at the back of his head and neck. 

Vix would let her of course. It was a fair trade-off. 

"Okay…" Brooke turned around and lied on the light blue carpet on the floor while facing the door; then got on her knees and elbows. Her body was low to the floor, and her knees spread out so that Vix had easy access to her. 

He walked up behind her once she did and held onto her inner thighs with his paws. He then pushed his hips forward and began to lightly hump them against Brooke's rear cheeks until his erection would fully grow. 

Brooke lightly exhaled as he did so and glanced back at him, seeing his eyes on her rear while he thrust against it. 

He was ready to penetrate but knew it would be easier to if his shaft was wet prior. Vix positioned his hips at a slight downward angle and pushed them forward once the tip of his member was at her vaginal entrance. 

"H-ah…" Brooke tensed up for a moment once she felt his hard cock slip inside of her. She knew what he was doing though and rolled her hips against Vix's a few times, causing him to inhale from the added pleasure that it brought him. 

Vix moved his hips back and forth at a fast pace, breathing softly and watching his shaft slide in and out of Brooke's tight and increasingly wet womanhood as she let out a few quiet moans. He lightly huffed through his nose each time he thrust his hips forward, pressing his paws into her inner thighs. He stopped thrusting after a few more moments. It was hard, but he didn't want to finish. Vix pulled out and now positioned his tip at the small entrance to her rear while spreading his legs out some and pulling on her inner thighs for better grip. 

Brooke braced for him to enter. She knew it'd bring her some pain. It was nothing she couldn't handle, though. 

Vix pushed his hips forward once again, slowly this time, watching his shaft gradually disappear into her rear entrance. He soon hilted his length deep into Brooke's significantly tighter rear hole. He heard her gasp and deeply exhale once he was deep inside of her. 

"Oh, y-yes, Vix…" She closed her eyes and raised her rear a bit, pressing it back against his lower body. It caused him to wince his left eye a bit. It felt so tight, and the environment felt even warmer than when he was inside of her vagina. He slowly pushed his length in and out of her rear. His testes pressed against her vaginal lips each time he'd thrust into her. Vix felt somewhat lightheaded already, and he'd already leaked a bit of pre-cum into her ass. If he would orgasm quickly, Vix wanted to make it worthwhile. 

"H-Harder, I can take it..." Brooke pushed her rear back into the rhythm of his thrusting a few times and cutely groaned. 

Vix grounded his hind paws, pulled his hips back, and began to thrust his hips back and forth at a much faster speed. He leaned forward, letting his tongue hang from his open mouth while he panted and embraced everything that he felt. Her rear walls hugged his shaft tightly, and each time he'd thrust his hips forward, his testes would tap against her folds, his hips against her rear and upper thighs audibly, causing them to jiggle noticeably. It also slightly pushed Brooke's body forward, and she was having trouble staying quiet. 

"Ahn… your dick is s-so good, Vix. Mnh…" Brooke covered her mouth with her right hand and let out a few muffled moans into it while Vix used her ass. 

He slightly dug his claws into her inner thighs, shoving his hard cock in and out of her soft rear as his knot began to form. Vix exhaled deeply each time he would thrust forward, which became audible as he'd released a lot more pre-cum inside of her. It was a lot easier for his shaft to slip in and out of her hole as a result. Vix took advantage of that. He would speed up both the pace and power of his thrusting while he shut his eyes tightly. The dry sided; lubricated pleasure pulling him closer to his release with every passing moment

"Th-that's it, that's it, Vix… fuck my ass..." Brooke kept her hand over her mouth while heavily breathing into it and tightly gripped the carpet with her left. She felt him lean forward, allowing Vix to shove his cock deeper into her tight ass with each given thrust, and as his knot grew to full size and repeatedly smacked against her rear cheeks, he noticed that Brooke could barely hold herself up anymore. 

"Yess, Vixxy. O-oh…" she murmured. Her chest was now resting onto the carpet beneath her, and her cheek on the floor as her body was repeatedly pushed forward. Brooke's rear was raised only a bit so that Vix could continue using it while her right hand held the carpet beneath her beside her left. 

He grunted and leaned forward more, thrusting into Brooke's ass at an almost entirely downward angle since she was lying on the floor. His breathing hitched as he quickly built up to what would be a powerful orgasm. Vix dug his claws into her inner thighs even more now, even unintentionally drawing just a bit of blood from her as they'd slightly pierced her skin. He pushed his erection deep into her hole without knotting her, and his climax hit him suddenly. He gritted his teeth, his body swaying back and forth a bit as he fell into pure bliss while lightly humping out his orgasm. 

"Mmmh…" Brook felt his hot fluid mark her constricting walls as they formed around his shaft. Since he hadn't knotted her, some of his fluid also dripped out from her entrance and onto the carpet below. 

Vix's orgasm soon faded, but he wasn't finished with her just yet. He started to hump downward against Brooke's rear slowly, and his movements were now much more wet and audible due to the plentiful amount of semen inside of her rear. 

"V-Vix, we don't have- ah… time. It's risky..." She looked back at him while trying to catch her breath. 

He would be quick; very quick. Vix placed his left paw on Brooke's lower back and began to push his hips back and forth swiftly. His shaft still felt sensitive from his previous orgasm since he hadn't fully recovered yet, but he couldn't resist spending more time inside of her. 

"Vix, ngh… h-hurry up and cum…" Brooke weakly moved her hips up in time with his wet thrusts, and her legs would shake a few times. The intensity from so much pleasure was getting to her yet again, and she couldn't say that she didn't thoroughly enjoy it. 

With his tongue lolled from his mouth entirely and a closed left eye, breathing rapidly, Vix felt another orgasm begin to brew up inside of him. He felt it in his lower stomach, and also felt his limbs shake just a bit as he pounded her. Right before he reached the orgasm, he let out an unintentional light whimper. A sliver of drool hung from his tongue and dropped onto Brooke's lower back as Vix pushed his hips forward fully, finally fitting his knot into her rear entrance. 

"F-Fuc- Mmh-!" Brooke let out a prolonged and sudden moan as his knot stretched out her rear hole a bit, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand once again. His cock was now much deeper inside of her ass, twitching wildly against her constricting walls. 

Vix fell forward, lying across her lower back as more cum spurted from his tip while he caught his breath from his second orgasm. 

Brooke smirked back at him, weakly rolling her hips against him while tensing her rear cheeks, which caused Vix to exhale shakily and wince his eyes. "Heh, d-did you enjoy yourself back there, Vix?" she asked, even though the answer was apparent. 

Brooke was up and dressed in but a few minutes. She had to clean a small part of the carpet off and check on the small wounds that Vix left on her yet again. She wouldn't mind it at all, usually, but Parker had already seen one of them, and these few also happened to be in an abnormal place that he'd find soon enough. After she was done, Brooke slowly opened the restroom door and got both herself and Vix some water from the kitchen. Parker was still asleep, which meant that Brooke was in the clear. 

"Night, Vix," Brooke lightly sighed and went back to the bedroom while he stayed in the kitchen. She silently got back into bed next to Parker and fell asleep under his blanket. Vix did on the living room couch.


	8. Back Home

Brooke woke up with a slight headache at 8 a.m. She was up past midnight last night because of Vix. Parker was still asleep, so Brooke got dressed and quietly left his house with Luma's pokéball without waking him. 

While on her short walk home, she'd often gaze down at the pokéball in her hand. It was almost unreal to her that her boyfriend just handed over Luma. He had anticipated so much on catching her. He must truly love her, and Brooke knew that. 

She unlocked her front door and slowly pushed it open since Brooke assumed that her parents were still asleep at such an early time. She stealthily got a snack from the kitchen before walking upstairs and kicking her boots off once she entered her room. "Whew," Brooke sat down on the edge of her bed and grinned down at the pokéball she held. She knew that Luma wouldn't make any loud noises. She was quite the shy type. 

Brooke raised her arm and released Luma onto the floor from her pokéball. "Hi," she smiled down at the small pokémon, and it looked up at its new trainer shyly with just a hint of curiosity. "Luma… Luma, c'mere." Brooke reached her hand down in front of herself. 

Luma didn't budge but sat down and glanced up at Brooke's hand from a short distance. 

"Luma, I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise, okay? I didn't yesterday... come here," she spoke softly to the vulpix, and that seemed to work as Luma stood up and took a few steps toward Brooke's hand. "Come on, almost…" 

Luma slowly placed one paw in front of the other and finally sat under her trainer's hand. 

"Good girl," Brooke held back a giggle and leaned down to rub Luma's soft and furry head gently. After she let Luma warm up to that, Brooke leaned down some more and slowly picked her up, placing Luma beside her onto the bed. "I've gotta buy you some chow soon, maybe berries so I can spoil you." Brooke softly ran her hand down Luma's back, and Luma seemed to have quickly warmed up to her new trainer. Brooke pet Luma until she eventually fell asleep by Brooke's pillow while curled up on her bed. 

After she was taken care of, Brooke entered her restroom and checked on the wounds that Vix left. The few bite marks on her neck were healing well, but the light piercings that broke the skin on her inner thighs would take more time. Brooke would have to tell Vix to be more careful with her, but that was the last time, right? Last night was the very last time she'd let Vix mate her. He was just so rough and irresistible. She had great sex with Parker, but that lycanroc really gave it to her differently, and he had a knot as well. Brooke needed to learn how to get better control of herself. It'd get her into trouble someday. 

She went and changed into a different pair of panties and some comfortable gray leggings, then lied down on the bed next to Luma, draping her right arm over the pokémon's side. Brooke didn't fall asleep this time, and she watched the sides of Luma's body steadily expand as she inhaled and exhaled in her sleep. 

About ten minutes later, Brooke's cell phone vibrated, and she picked it up from beside her and read the popup text. 

'Morning, left with Luma?' It was from Parker; she took and sent him a picture of both her and the sleeping vulpix together to answer his question even though Brooke's hair currently wasn't looking its best. 

'You two look adorable together!' 

Brooke grinned at his reply and yawned: 'She's perfect. I can't thank you enough.' 

He responded a minute later: 'Just giving you what you deserved, hun.' 

Brooke grinned again. It was something she couldn't hide whenever it came to Parker. She set her phone back down and wondered what she'd do today. Whatever it was, some of it would be spent with Luma.


	9. Out with Luma

Luma sat up on Brooke's bed, stretching out her short limbs and twitching her right ear to wake herself up. Her new trainer was nowhere to be found, and she was too afraid to hop down and venture around a house she knew nothing about. 

Brooke pushed the door open a moment later. She had on a gray t-shirt to match her leggings, and she'd neatly straightened out her hair. "Oh, you're awake. It's noon now. I was just telling my parents about you." Brooke put on her white sneakers and walked over to the sleepy pokémon. "Come on, I'll take you down to the malasada store." 

Luma tilted her head to the right. She had no idea what a malasada was. 

"Ehm… you'll see. I'm sure you're going to love it." Brooke reached her arms down toward Luma, and she padded over to her trainer, allowing Brooke to pick her up and take her out into a sunny Malie city. 

Luma gazed around at the people walking. She wasn't used to being around concentrated civilization, but she felt safe in Brooke's arms. Luma peeked inside of busy stores as they passed them and at other pokémon with their trainers. She also caught whiffs of food from various restaurants, which caused her stomach to growl. 

"There it is," Brooke said as they approached the store from the south road. There weren't any sweet malasadas sold in Malie city, so Brooke would have to let Luma try a bitter one for now. 

They entered the store, and Brooke waited behind a short line before being able to order at the counter. "Hi, just one sour, please. She's never had one before." 

"Oh, I'm sure she'll love it," the blond-haired female employee grinned. "Two hundred pokédollars, please." 

Brooke reached into her pocket and handed over her money in exchange for the doughnut "Thank you," she said and walked back outside. "I'll tear it in half so we can both have some." And she did just that, firmly holding Luma's body with her left arm while unevenly ripping the malasada down the middle with her right hand. "Here, just bite it." Brooke held the smaller half in front of Luma's mouth. 

Luma took a small, gentle bite out of the bread. Its bitterness brought her to shiver a bit, but it didn't taste that bad. 

"Like it? The sourness will take some getting used to. That's why I like the sweet ones more. I'll take you to Hau'oli one day so you can try that one," Brooke spoke to her, but Luma was currently more concerned with taking another bite out of her half of the malasada. 

She cutely stared at it with her frozen eyes, and Brooke giggled a bit once she caught wind of what she wanted. 

"You're adorable, here." Brooke held it up to Luma's mouth again and let her finish the rest of it. Brooke's phone vibrated in her pocket after Luma finished, so she had a free hand to answer and hold it up to her ear. "Oh, hey Parker… yeah, I'm in front of the malasada place with Luma… sure. Meet us at the community center in like ten minutes, then." Brooke hung up and slipped the phone back into her pocket. "We're going to go see the person who caught you." She grinned down at Luma and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head before walking off to the center. It took them only a few minutes to arrive, and Brooke had finished her half of the malasada while on the way there. She went and sat on one of the green couches in the building with Luma sitting up in her lap while waiting for Parker. Brooke saw him enter about five minutes later, and to her surprise, he had Vix walking beside him. "Oh, is he listening to you now?" Brooke asked. 

"Just a little. It's like he's spontaneously changing or something," Parker replied, and Brooke wondered if it had anything to do with her. 

Vix still seemed rough around the edges and unapproachable as she looked down at it, though. She didn't for long, and set Luma beside her on the couch; then stood up to greet her boyfriend with a tight hug, to which he returned and gave her a loving kiss on her cheek. 

"How's it going with Luma so far?" He glanced down at the young vulpix while she curiously looked around the center. 

"Amazing, I'm going to spoil her a bunch." Brooke grinned warmly. 

"More than I spoil you?" Parker replied and playfully poked her stomach. 

"Mmh, I don't think that's possible," she said and smirked a bit. 

"Speaking of that, it's been a while since we've been out anywhere. Why don't I take you to the Sushi High Roller?" 

Brooke wouldn't object to that at all. "Really?" 

"Yep, let's go."


	10. Preparation

"Thanks again for taking me out, Parker." Brooke had just left the High Roller with him. They let their pokémon back out of their balls once they were outside of the restaurant. 

"Anytime… when I have the money for it." He hugged Brooke's waist with his right arm while holding Luma. They were heading in the direction of his home. 

Vix walked by Parker's side, and yes, it was only to please his girlfriend somewhat, if only Parker knew that. Vix wouldn't become obedient to every command given to him, but it didn't hurt to go against his arrogant and stubborn nature sometimes. It was what Brooke seemed to like so much about him anyway. 

"So, I'm going to go visit my parents in Paniola town tomorrow. I'd rather not bring Pyro and Vix along, but I don't have anyone to watch over them for me that I trust. Do you think you could for a day?" he asked. 

"Sure, it's the least I can do for you, babe." Brooke grinned over at him, and he felt a ton of relief. 

"Whew, thanks, you don't have to wake up early this time. How's noon sound? Just arrive then, and I'll leave you my key." 

"Sounds fine to me, I'll be here on time." Brooke smiled as they approached his front door, and the two shared a passionate kiss before parting ways for now. "I saved you a bit of sushi, by the way, Luma," Brooke told her pokémon while heading back home. 

She didn't enter her residence once she arrived, but sat out front, leaned up against the wall on the side of her house. "Here…" Brooke set Luma on the ground by her right and stared ahead at the view of the clear sky that she got from in between buildings. "We'll stay outside for a while." Brooke gently placed her right hand on top of Luma's head and sighed. They sat in silence for a while; the only noises heard were the city's endless ambience. Brooke soon fed Luma what she'd saved for her from the restaurant, and Luma thoroughly enjoyed eating the sushi. 

Luma was beginning to enjoy life away from the wild. She had a soft bed to rest the night away, a likeable trainer so far, and food was given to her. Luma didn't have to do a thing for herself. 

The two rested outside until the sun set, and Brooke took Luma inside with her afterward. "We're going to be at Parker's house all day tomorrow," Brooke thought out loud while she sifted through her closet for something to wear for the upcoming day. Luma sat and curiously watched Brooke push her clothes apart from her trainer's bed. "Which one?..." Brooke turned around and held up a pink t-shirt in her right hand, and a thin, red button-up blouse shirt. It was a bit more formal, but stylish. Luma shifted her eyes from the red shirt and back to the pink. She did this a few times, and Brooke stopped her once the Luma's eyes were fixated onto the cute pink shirt again. "Thank youu," she giggled and hung the red blouse back up in her closet. "I'll be with you in a few. I have to get ready for bed." 

Brooke entered her restroom and took a hot shower, then took care of her hygiene before exiting the bathroom. "Whew, okay. Ready for bed, Luma?" she asked while slipping on a pair of white socks and a new pair of panties along with a bra. 

Luma had already been lying on her side and looked up at her trainer while yawning. 

Brooke gave off a small grin and went to lie under her blanket next to Luma. She was all set for tomorrow, but knew that with Parker gone all day, Vix would want Brooke again. She could never resist the lycanroc. He made her feel very horny, very quickly, and followed up by making her feel unspeakably good with his pokécock that Brooke was slutty enough for that it ruled over her morals. 

She shifted around in her bed and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before soon falling into a deep sleep just an hour later.


	11. Decisions, decisions

"Luma… Luma, wake up. It's time to go." 

Luma opened her eyes and saw Brooke standing above her. She was already dressed. She wore the pink shirt that she chose the night before and a short black skirt that cut off halfway down her upper thighs. 

While Luma stretched, Brooke bundled her black hair into a high ponytail and put on the white sneakers she wore yesterday. "Awake now?" She grinned down at the sleepy vulpix that was now sitting up on her bed. "C'mon, it'll be twelve in like…" Brooke pulled her cell phone out for a brief moment and checked the time. "Five minutes!" She reached down and scooped up Luma, gave her parents a temporary goodbye once downstairs, and headed out of the front door. She walked quickly and arrived at Parker's house a minute early just as he exited his front door. 

"You look cute today, hun." 

"I know," Brooke went up and wrapped her arms around the sides of his body, pressing her cheek against his chest. 

Parker was dressed for hot weather, a pair of red jean shorts and a casual white shirt. "Here's my key. I'll be back tonight, okay? I left the pouch on the kitchen counter, and you know where the chow is, right?" 

"Of course I do, don't worry. I'll do just fine for the day. Go on and enjoy yourself. I love you." Brooke planted two light kisses on each of his cheeks and smiled. 

"Okay, okay, I will, love you too." 

And in just a few more minutes, Brooke watched him walk off. She set Luma down and opened the door, slipping the key into her pocket and locking the door behind her. It was completely silent inside; Brooke flipped on the light in the living room and went to the kitchen to grab Parker's pouch. She let both Pyro and Vix out while Luma sat on the floor in front of the couch. "Just you two and me today. I'll feed you both later," Brooke told them and revisited the living room. "You can sit on the couch if you'd like, Luma," she said to her pokémon. Brooke didn't want her to feel out of place. 

Luma hopped up onto the couch a few moments later, and she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked at the kitchen's entrance and saw Pyro gazing at her. 

Brooke also saw them exchange looks. "Let her stay innocent, Pyro," she warned him with a slight grin. 

Vix was standing next to Pyro. His eyes weren't fixated on Luma, but instead its trainer that sat beside her. He couldn't contain his urge to mate her whenever he saw her. Not only was she a human, but a very attractive one with a body unlike most pokémon. It was also a nice way for Vix to get at his trainer for trying to train him and make him obey so much, even though Parker didn't know of their secret relationship. 

Brooke saw Vix eyeing her but shifted her eyes away from him. She had such a hard time saying no to him, but she'd have to start quickly. Brooke didn't want these acts of sexual deviancy to go on for much longer and potentially get out of hand more than they already were. There were a few things that she hadn't done to and with Vix just yet, but it wasn't like it was a requirement. Where would they do it anyway? The entire house was hers all day, and Brooke had hours to kill. She was never any good at choosing the right decision.


	12. Definite Taboo

Roughly fifteen minutes had passed. Brooke was still sitting on the couch, leaned up against its right arm while using her phone. 

Luma was sprawled out on her back on the other side of the couch, asleep. 

Brooke looked down from her phone and again saw Pyro gazing upon Luma. He was lying on the carpet a few feet away from the couch. "What's so fascinating about Luma, hm?" Brooke smirked a bit. "You're crushing on her, aren't ya?" she added and saw Pyro shy away once she did. "I knew it… but don't get any ideas, Pyro." Brooke got up and stretched her arms out. She wanted to go lie down in Parker's bed, but there was a possibility that she'd fall asleep, so Brooke returned Luma to her pokéball and set it inside of the pouch before heading into the bedroom. She stopped at the doorway once she spotted Vix also asleep on the left end of the bed. He wouldn't be a problem, and Brooke didn't want to kick him out. She quietly lay down on the opposite side of him, resting her head onto the pillow while on her back. 

As expected of herself, Brooke did fall into a light nap, but it didn't last any longer than a half-hour. Brooke opened her eyes. Vix stood directly between her open legs; she closed them and promptly sat up once she noticed. "V-Vix! What are you doing?" Brooke didn't know whether or not she should feel a bit creeped out and violated. How long had he been standing over her? 

Vix now stood up fully, wearing that usual smirk on his face. 

Brooke didn't know what to do. No doubt that a bed was the perfect spot, but it was Parker's bed. It felt immoral and dirty at the same time. "Ugh…" she groaned to herself, and with fake dubiousness, took her skirt off while Vix patiently watched. "Oh, I bet you're enjoying this so much, aren't you?" Brooke said with sarcasm while placing it aside. She was about to pull her panties down, but stopped once she saw Vix's slowly expanding erection. A bit of foreplay wouldn't hurt, and Brooke knew she could easily take in his size. Brooke leaned forward and lay down on her stomach, now directly under him to his surprise. Brooke used her right hand to spread out his hind legs some more and teasingly gripped his member with her left hand, beginning to stroke it back and forth. 

Vix would watch her; his right eye halfway shut as his hips would instinctively push themselves forward from her delicate stroking. 

"Like how that feels? I'm just getting started…" Brooke glanced up at his face with a pleased smirk and leaned her head down, tracing her wet tongue up Vix's hardened shaft starting at its base. 

It caused Vix's hips to tense, and his member would lightly throb against her tongue while he emitted a soft exhale from his mouth. 

Brooke felt only lust at that point. She wanted nothing more than to feel his cock throb against her throat, and Brooke knew that Vix wanted the same thing from her. Without warning, she held the base of his shaft in her left hand and parted her lips once her mouth neared the tip of his erection. 

Vix felt her hot breath on his shaft, and that was just moments before he then felt the wet confinements of Brooke's mouth surrounding half of his length. He briefly let his tongue loll from his mouth due to the sudden wave of pleasure that it brought him. 

"Mmn…" Brooke would softly moan on his erection and placed her right hand on his furry hind leg. She used her tongue to slowly lick up the underside of his thick shaft while beginning to move her head back and forth at a leisurely pace. 

Vix gazed down at her actions, mentally dazed from how incredible her mouth felt around his cock as she sucked him off. His hips would often buck forward with her movement as a bit of pre-cum would release from his tip. 

Brooke soon took more of his wet length into her mouth and was nearly deepthroating him. The tip of his erection would begin to enter her throat, and Brooke quietly gagged while adjusting to it, but she didn't let it stop her. She moved her head back and forth at a faster pace on his hard cock and closed her eyes. Her mouth significantly tightened around his shaft as well. 

Vix's breathing was becoming unsteady, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. His hips would lightly thrust forward into Brooke's rhythm, and his knot slowly began to form as the warm and soaking sensation of Brooke's mouth consumed nearly all of his length. 

Fortunately, she knew he was approaching climax, so Brooke slowed her movement so that she could fully deepthroat Vix. The upper half of his member was now tightly fitted in her throat. 

He couldn't hold back anymore. He was so close. Vix placed his paws onto the back of her head and began to thrust his hips forward at a moderate pace. He panted heavily. His eyes closed tightly while surges of wet pleasure would overtake his entire being. His hard cock slid in and out of her mouth with ease. Vix would burst at any given second. 

Brooke held still for him and let her left hand rested on the bed beside her, gagging on his saliva coated shaft more often since he was practically shoving it down her throat. Her gagging happened to constrict Vix's erection even more. "N-Mmf…" 

His knot had grown to full size; Vix couldn't delay his orgasm any longer. He leaned up, fully pushing his hips forward so she'd deepthroat him again while his tongue would hang from his maw. Vix held her head in that position with his paws while his fluids flowed down her throat, and Brooke took it, even though she couldn't breathe at the moment. Before his orgasm faded, he pushed his paws into the back of her head some more, forcing Brooke to take his knot into her mouth. That made her gag again. It squeezed just a bit more of Vix's cum out of his tip. He quickly let Brooke go after that and sat back while trying to slow his breathing. 

She pulled off of him, gasping for air for what seemed to be a long ten seconds. They both cooled down rather quickly, and Brooke took a deep breath while sitting up. "...Any more energy left in you, Vix?" she asked, and he wasted no time standing back up. "I thought so." Brooke slid down her panties and saw him looking at her upper body this time, her chest. "What... my shirt?" 

He gave her a nod. 

"Fine," she held both sides of her shirt and pulled it up and off of her, unclipping her bra afterward then setting both atop her skirt. 

Vix couldn't allow her petite and perky breasts only serve as eye candy for him. He took a few steps toward her and gave both of her nipples a slow and sensual lick. It managed to bring a cute and sudden gasp out of her, and Vix couldn't wait to hear many more of those. 

He looked up at her, watching her flushed cheeks while repeating his action twice more. 

"Nh, I… want you inside of me now." Brooke had been anticipating him, and she didn't want to sit here with him all day and risk anything. 

Vix took a respectful step back to let her get into position for him. 

Brooke lied down on the left side of her body and brought her knees up to the level of her hips. She kept her legs closed and only slightly opened them so that Vix could fit. "I'm all ready for you, Vixxy." Brooke grinned a bit and watched him get into position. 

Vix approached and spread his hind legs a bit, placing his right paw on top of her upper thigh, his left on her hip. He prodded his tip against the lips of her aroused and already wet womanhood, and then slowly pushed his shaft into her lush and very slick; ridged walls. Vix leaned his upper body forward just slightly and quietly let a pleasured sigh escape his maw. 

"Nh…" Brooke needed that penetration. She gripped the white blanket under her with her left hand while gazing down at him as he'd begin to thrust his hips back and forth at a steady rate. 

Brooke was able to study him, the way his head would slowly tilt to the right while his eyes closed, his soft panting while he pushed his hard shaft deep into her sex, sliding against its soft and constricting walls. "Ah… enjoying my pussy, Vix?" Brooke smirked, a quiet few moans emanating from her open mouth as he began to put more power into his thrusts. 

Vix loved every second that he experienced while inside of her. His hips would continuously tap against her upper thighs and rear, which brought the jiggle out of them that he found so hot. He was really getting into it. His eyes would slightly open, and Vix would look down for a few moments and watch his cock slip in and out of the entrance to her sweet abyss. 

Suddenly, their session was interrupted once Brooke's cell phone began to vibrate. "Damn it… h-hold on, Vix," she told him and pulled her phone from out of her skirt's pocket. It was a call from Parker, and it would probably be a good idea to answer it. 

Vix reluctantly stopped to let her take the call. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, is everything going well so far? I'll be home soon," she heard Parker ask. 

"Of course, you aren't worried about me, right?" Brooke replied. 

"No, no, I'm just checking on you." 

Meanwhile, this had only given Vix an idea. He began to slowly move his hips back and forth, his shaft moving inside of her walls once again. 

"O-Oh, good!" Brooke briefly pulled the phone away from her ear and harshly whispered. "V-Vix, quit-" she had to put the phone back up to her ear, though, as Parker had begun to speak. 

"Yeah, I know you have everything down, it's not a ton to do." 

Vix only began thrusting into Brooke's tight pussy at a faster pace, spurting a bit of pre into her walls as he shoved his throbbing shaft inside of her. 

Brooke opened her mouth but didn't dare let a moan escape it. She would breathe through her nose, holding everything in. "F-For sure, I was just about to go take care of Pyro and Vix." 

Vix gazed over into Brooke's eyes, and she could see the smirk he wore even over his panting while he fucked her. His thrusts were now much harder, audible, and his knot would begin to inflate once again. 

"You okay?" Parker asked. He'd heard her stutter and the unsteadiness in her tone. 

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just watching a s-sad movie." Brooke managed to somewhat even out her voice. Her legs began to tremble as Vix's cock roughly pounded her womanhood, and she felt his knot continuously smack against her vaginal lips. It was becoming very hard for her to stay quiet. 

"Oh, I don't want to interrupt for too long then, see you in a few hours?" Parker asked. 

"Mhm, see you soon… babe," Brooke replied, and her mouth would attempt to emit moans and gasps that she could barely contain. He hung up a moment later, and it had been at the right time as the tip of Vix's erection began to rub against her g-spot whenever he'd thrust into her. "Ohh!… right there, Vix, r-right there!" Brooke felt her eyes roll back a bit, and her back would arch as she held onto the blanket even tighter. Brooke's now high pitched moans were constant, and her breathing often hitched. 

Vix pressed his paws down into her hip and thigh, lowly grunting as his climax closed in. He shut his eyes, and his front paws would twitch a few times. 

"Vix I-I… oh- I think I'm gonna cum!" Brooke laid her head down onto the bed and let Vix's powerful thrusts slightly push her weak body forward. Her breasts would lightly bounce as a result. 

Vix gave just a few more thrusts into Brooke's pussy, and his knot parted her lips once again, his cock fitting its way deep inside of her. 

"V-Vixxx!" All she could do was desperately moan out his name once her orgasm hit her at the same time his did. 

Vix lowered his head, releasing his fluids deep into her while letting out a pleasure-filled exhale and shortly collapsing overtop of her, struggling to catch his breath.

Brooke didn't raise her head. She lied there, closing her eyes 

"Ugh…" Brooke opened her eyes. She must have fallen asleep after that session, as did Vix. He was still on top of her. His upper body was sprawled out across her hip. "Vix…" Brooke whispered. "Vix!" She tapped his shoulder and watched him slowly awaken.


	13. How She Feels

Brooke pulled her skirt up and neatly adjusted her clothing. She also straightened the blanket out on the bed, then headed into the living room with Vix trailing behind her. Brooke let Luma out of her pokéball and woke Pyro from out of his light catnap. "Hungry?" She grinned and went to open a few cabinets in the kitchen. "Here it is." Brooke grabbed the bag of chow and fed all three of the pokémon an equal amount while watching. 

Luma finished her bowl last. She always ate delicately and took her time chewing. Once she was done, she'd turn around and nearly bump into Pyro. 

He'd watched her cutely eat and sat down in front of her with big eyes. 

Luma looked up at him. She felt intimidated by him at first, but he quickly gave Luma reassurance by giving her soft cheek a gentle nudge with his. 

Pyro wasn't trying to harass her, though, so he did walk back into the living room afterward. 

"Heh, he likes you a lot, Luma. Try playing hard to get." Brooke leaned down and gave her a light rub over the top of her head. 

Luma hadn't ever been in a situation like that before. She glanced over at Pyro, who was currently grooming himself over by the couch. 

In just two more hours at approximately 3 p.m., Parker had returned home. He didn't have his key, so he had to knock on the front door and wait for Brooke to open it for him. 

She didn't leave him waiting out there for long and tightly hugged onto his toned waist upon seeing him. 

Parker gladly hugged her in return and rubbed her lower back. "Missed me?" 

"Mhmm," Brooke giggled and pulled him inside. "Pyro, Vix, and Luma are fed already." 

"Are you?" he asked. 

"No… but I'll eat at home tonight or something. You should sit." Brooke didn't want him to do anything. It was why she'd been watching after his pokémon. "Oh, and here." Brooke handed him back his house key. 

"Thanks, Brookey. You're a huge help." Parker sat down on his couch and grinned up at her. 

She stayed with him for a few more hours, mainly snuggling up to him on the couch and casually chatting the time away. Brooke did love Parker, a lot. The relationship between her and Vix wasn't a passionate one, and she didn't love him at all. There was no doubt that it was wrong for her to have done anything with Vix in the first place, but she'd never fall in love with him. Was any of it worth it? Brooke couldn't say no. Would she ever fall into Vix's lust again? Brooke still couldn't say no. That was a work in progress she had to deal with herself. 

Brooke closed Parker's front door behind her and took a few steps out onto the pavement while holding Luma in her arms. She still had some time before the sun would begin to set. Brooke wanted to be home before dark, at least. "Hey… you wanna go get a malasada?" she asked, and Luma shot her trainer up a look that meant nothing but a definite yes. "I thought so." Brooke grinned down at her, and they did just that. The store wasn't as packed as it usually was during the afternoon, so they only waited behind two people. 

"Maybe I'll take you to Hau'oli next week," Brooke told her as they walked to her house from the store. She happily watched Luma eat her small meal while held in her arms. She brought Brooke so much joy. The warm, evening air brought temporary peace to her mind.

Once they did arrive at Brooke's home, she brought Luma up to her room and yawned. Even after all of that napping she did today, Brooke still felt tired. She didn't bother undressing before lying down in her bed. She placed Luma on top of her lower stomach and traced her fingers down her furry back as she rested.

What tomorrow held, Brooke wasn't sure. She'd likely spend some more time with Parker. She felt lingering guilt in her chest from the time she'd spent with Vix. That would always be present, but he knew how to please a female. If, and only if she ever had any sexual contact with him again, she'd probably ask him to eat her out. Brooke shivered simply by thinking about it, mainly because she shouldn't be.

She sighed and lightly rested her arms over Luma's warm back, closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending this story here! Thank you for reading, and stay tuned if you're interested since I'll be adding two extra NSFW scenes to this story:
> 
> Non-Canon- Pyro/Luma
> 
> Canon- Brooke/Parker's scene that took place between chapters 5 & 6
> 
> Very next story: 'Cassidy's Journey' (fem trainer x male braixen).
> 
> I'm now working on 'All They Knew.' Fem trainer x male alolan ninetails.


	14. Pyro & Luma

Daylight had just begun to shine in through the window to Brooke's room. Luma woke up before her trainer did. She sat up on the bed and looked down at an asleep Brooke while she yawned. The reason she'd woken up so early was that she'd been in heat. Luma had been through many heat cycles during the mating season before she was caught but never searched for any other pokémon to mate her since she was always so timid. Her being owned now only made that a lot harder, but she did remember a pokémon that did feel something for her while at Parker's house a few days ago. Pyro, was it? He was sweet to her that night, and now that Luma thought of him, he did have an attractive appearance. She just wanted relief for once. Luma lay back down on her stomach, right by Brooke's face. 

An entire sleepless hour had gone by before her trainer finally woke up. "Morning, Lulu… how was sleep?" 

Not so well. That's what Luma would say if she could speak. 

"I have to help Parker bring in some items from the ferry terminal today. Something from his parents, I think?" 

Luma lifted her head. She had to go with Brooke. It would be her only chance to get anywhere near that house. Brooke was getting dressed to leave at noon and Luma hopped down from the bed this time to let Brooke know that she wanted to tag along. 

"What is it, Luma? I have to go." Brooke glanced down at Luma while fixing her hair in the bedroom mirror. She was rushing out again so that she wouldn't be late as usual, and started to exit her bedroom - but felt her ankle being pawed at. Brooke turned around and saw Luma staring up at her. "Luma… you can't come this time." At least that's what she stuck to at first but couldn't resist her begging. "Ugh, fine." Brooke quickly scooped Luma up and headed to Parker's residence. Parker was already standing outside, and Brooke walked to him quickly. 

"...Brooke, you know we can't take her with us, right? The ferry's going to arrive soon," Parker told her. "You can just leave her inside. We shouldn't be long." 

"Right..." Brooke agreed with him. Luma would only be extra weight to carry and would slow them down a lot if she were to walk with them. Brooke set her down inside of Parker's house, closed and locked the door, and hastily walked off behind him. 

Luma looked behind herself at the front door, and then at the living room that was in front of her. She took a few steps out toward the couch and was about to sit down on the carpet, but then she saw him. 

Pyro must have been asleep and exited the bedroom with sleepy eyes. That was until he saw Luma, and his eyes immediately dilated while he stopped in his tracks. The two pokémon stared at each other for a few moments, and Pyro knew that he had to break their standoff. He padded over to her, now standing just a few steps away from Luma. Pyro couldn't help but gaze at her face some more. She was extremely cute, and a part of him felt nervous around her because of it. 

Luma wanted to seem approachable to him, though, so she slightly grinned at Pyro. It seemed to give him just a bit more courage. 

He took just a few more steps forward and sat down right in front of Luma. Upon him being in closer proximity to her, Pyro came across a unique scent that seemed to be emanating from her. It was a somewhat sweet, and overall strong aura that was hard to ignore. That was when Pyro suddenly realized what it could be. Luma was in heat. He didn't act on how that scent made him feel but leaned in to give her cheek a soft nuzzle with his. 

She didn't want to leave all of the interacting to him. Luma placed her right paw out in front of her, giving his cheek an equally affectionate nuzzle and even nudged his furry chest with her nose. Basically, Luma had given Pyro more access to her by consenting in that way. 

He caught onto her hint pretty quickly and made his way over to her backside. He'd nuzzle his cheek against her right hind thigh, then lean down and sniff the small slit in between her legs. She was definitely in heat, and Pyro would gladly be of assistance. He could no longer contain himself though and pressed his nose up against it.

"Vul..." Luma suddenly inhaled and turned red in the cheeks. It did bring her a small wave of pleasure, and she desperately needed so much more of that from him. She raised both her rear and fluffy tail upward; her body language begging Pyro for more. 

He grinned shyly at this. He was in the presence of such an adorable alolan vulpix that had thrown him into a trance a few nights ago, and not only that, but she was now willing to let him be the one to relieve her. Pyro stuck his tongue out and slowly began to lap at her folds. 

Luma closed her eyes a bit while pushing her hips against his wet tongue. It was precisely the best physical sensation she'd ever felt. 

Pyro's face was pushed back just slightly by her movement, but that only told him he was doing a decent job at pleasing Luma so far. He began to tease her vaginal entrance with his tongue softly; he felt her hind legs and backside slightly quiver as he did this. 

Luma had to start quietly breathing through her mouth as the pleasure she was experiencing hit her in constant waves. It faded in a matter of seconds to her disappointment, and she looked behind her to see that Pyro had pulled his face away. 

He didn't want to tease her forever; besides, that had aroused him as well. He was already erect for her, a near five-inch rod that was just as eager to please as he was. 

Luma's eyes fell onto his member quickly, and she felt her face heat up upon its sighting. That was what would enter her slit? Luma hadn't been mated before, but she was glad that it'd be Pyro and not a random male. 

Pyro knew he was bigger and a lot heavier than her, so he'd have to be very gentle. He raised his right front paw while standing behind her and placed it on her inner thigh. Pyro then gently placed his left paw on top of her upper back and stepped forward. He'd have to work on not pushing down on her too hard. 

Meanwhile, Luma was currently enjoying Pyro being on top of her in the first place. She felt him tug on her inner thigh with his paw, which dragged her body back toward him some. 

Pyro carefully positioned the tip of his erect member at her slit and glanced down at Luma. She appeared to seem nervous to him. 

That's because she was, but Luma lowered the front half of her body onto the floor and rested her chin on top of her front paws. She kept her rear raised. She also brushed her bushy tail up against his chest to let Pyro know that she was ready. 

He promptly pushed his hips forward after a few seconds, and a bit less than half of his length fit inside of her. That's because her hymen stopped it. 

Luma inhaled upon feeling Pyro's shaft penetrate her narrow entrance, and she was still holding her breath. His size did slightly stretch out her vaginal opening, but what Luma braced for was him having to push his way through her hymen. 

Pyro slightly pressed his paw into her back, and with pressure, pushed his hips forward the rest of the way, hilting his length deep inside of her narrow walls. It was a very snug fit. He heard a soft squeal emanate from Luma's mouth beneath him, and Pyro knew he had to keep moving so her pain would fade away quickly. He began to move his hips back and forth at a slow rate to start, softly murring to himself while watching his firm cock glide in and out of the ice type's small hole. 

Luma's body was still tense, and she winced from the dull pain that continued to be present in a mixture with pleasure, but it did subside in a few seconds of Pyro's shaft being thrust deep into her increasingly wet pussy. Her body loosened up quickly once Pyro increased his speed, and because she was lightweight, her rear was pushed forward with his every thrust. Luma's focus fell onto Pyro mating her. "Pix..." she'd cutely murmur while blissfully breathing through her mouth. 

Pyro huffed while pumping his throbbing erection into Luma's constrictive walls with more force as pleasure began to overtake his mind. Pyro started panting, and his audibly wet thrusting would turn Luma on even more. His right paw would instinctively tug on her inner thigh, and his left eye was completely shut. She was such a tight fit, and Pyro knew he'd release into her pulsing walls very soon. 

As his thrusting became more vigorous, Luma had to ground her front paws into the carpet to avoid falling over. Her hind paws were practically leaving the floor each time his hips hit her body, but Luma wasn't complaining. Pyro was mating her so well. It felt like the flame inside of her was being doused, and she was enjoying every second of it. "V-pix..." Luma's tongur exited her mouth as she panted, and she soon felt his growing knot begin to smack against her folds. 

He pushed his paw into Luma's upper back, spurting more of his fluid inside of the small pokémon as he roughly dominated her. Before he knew it, his knot inflated completely. Pyro felt his coming orgasm slowly stir up inside of him, his thrusts into her luscious pussy were now often bringing her hind paws up off of the floor entirely. 

"Vv..." Luma felt so weak. She'd cum at any given second. Her hind paws would curl as Pyro's wildly throbbing shaft endlessly rubbed up against her pulsing walls, and she struggled to keep her quivering front paws grounded into the carpet. 

His murrs had gotten louder, and with just a few more thrusts, Pyro's knot forced itself into Luma's vaginal entrance as a powerful orgasm hit him. He'd hump his hips against her rear while his hot fluid filled her womb and marked her as his. 

His knot stretching out her folds would normally hurt Luma, but she was currently experiencing an orgasm of her own. Luma desperately pawed at the soft carpet as if trying to cope with such a sudden and extreme onslaught of pleasure. 

Pyro and her stood there until he was soon able to pull out of her, and he spooned his warm body around Luma while giving her head a few loving licks right there on the carpet once they lied down.

Luma leaned her back up against him and closed her eyes. She felt very safe snuggled up against him, and after letting Pyro mate her like that, Luma didn't doubt for a second that she'd very quickly begin to fall for him.


	15. Brooke & Parker

"Thanks," Brooke entered and washed off in his restroom before throwing herself over top of his blanketed bed and lying the back of her head on one of his pillows. After drinking some water, she ended up falling asleep in minutes. Brooke was absolutely exhausted from a day like that. She didn't know how Parker did it twice in a week.

She slowly opened her eyes a while later and sat up while quietly yawning. She saw Parker resting a small distance away from her, but he was awake. "What time is it?" Brooke asked while rubbing her eyes.

"It's two in the afternoon. You were out for a while," he replied while looking up at her.

She stretched out her arms and turned that action into her positioning them forward, silently requesting a hug while cutely staring at him.

Parker grinned at this and sat up, giving Brooke her much needed embrace.

She gave his lips a soft kiss while tightly holding onto his sides, and he returned it of course, which led to Brooke being set down onto her back while he continued to passionately kiss her and run his left hand underneath the bottom of her red shirt and over her slim stomach.

"Mh, babe..." Brooke rested her left hand on the bed, her right holding onto his arm while he explored her body. She spread her legs underneath him, her mouth open while she gently breathed through it.

Parker began to move his face down a bit lower, though, which may as well have stopped her heart as Brooke felt him begin to kiss her neck.

"You didn't tell me you got hurt, Brooke. What happened?" He momentarily pulled away and eyed her face. The concealer she'd put on earlier combined with only a small amount of light seeping into the room from out of the blinded window made the tooth marks look like a few bruises or spots. He didn't seem to suspect anything.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later... don't worry about it," Brooke told him and finished it off with a slight grin. Her heart rate had sped up by a few beats.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, babe… I'm sure."

Since Parker knew that she was injured, he still leaned down and planted soft kisses all around her neck, avoiding the injured area. 

Brooke raised her chin, giving him more access to her delicate neck while often exhaling through her mouth from the sensitivity. She also felt Parker's right hand slide even farther up her shirt, and he soon began to caress and lightly squeeze her breasts while giving her neck slow licks and kisses. "Nnh… Parker..." Brooke closed her eyes and gently embraced her boyfriend's neck with her arms. She grew hornier by the second and was already so wet down below. 

Parker would sit up a bit after a while, though he kept his hand under her shirt. "You wanna take it farther, sugar?" Parker grinned down at her, Brooke's gray eyes gazing at him. She nodded up at him. With that confirmation, he moved down for a moment; grabbed onto each side of her pants and panties, and pulled them off with a bit of work. 

"Had trouble with em?" Brooke giggled a bit. 

"Because you're always wearing tight clothing," Parker chuckled and set them aside. Since this would be a quickie, he felt that he didn't need to undress, and reached down to unbutton the front side of his red boxers. 

"Noo, let me!" Brooke sat up. She wanted to undress him as she usually did, even though this time, it would barely count. 

"Go ahead then, cutie." 

Brooke promptly leaned in and unbuttoned his red boxers; then pulled his above average-sized erection out of its opening. Brooke eyed it, stroking it back and forth a few times with her left hand while eyeing him lovingly. She felt it twitch against her hand and watched him quietly exhale. "Now, put it inside of me." Brooke laid her back onto the center area of the bed, her head resting on one of the pillows. 

Parker sat directly in front of her now opened legs and held onto her upper thighs while spreading her legs out around him just a bit more. Once he'd positioned his member at her vaginal entrance, Parker slowly and fully pushed his shaft into the very wet walls of her womanhood. 

"Mhn..." Brooke moaned under her breath upon entry. She rested her right hand on her stomach, and her left on the bed beside her. 

Parker started to thrust his erection into her at a somewhat quick pace, and softly gasped as he did so while gazing down into his lover's eyes. "You're… so wet, Brooke," he said between breaths through his mouth, pushing his hips back and forth as his hard cock slid deep inside of her womanhood. 

"Oh- yes, baby… fuck me, h-harder..." Brooke sighed shakily and returned Parker's gaze. His solid shaft massaging the walls of her womanhood drove her wild; she wanted it rough. 

"Uhn… hun…" he quietly moaned, pulling her thighs up slightly and shoving his hips forward faster than before. Parker closed his eyes and felt Brooke's smooth walls begin to squeeze his cock more often. He would lean forward some, his breathing speeding up as he pounded his girlfriend. 

Brooke was moaning more often now. Her back would arch, and her legs would tense up and instinctively close around him at times due to the pleasure that her body was experiencing. "It feels s-so great…" She'd nearly murmur under her uneven breathing pattern, listening to Parker's beating erection passionately enter and exit her soaking womanhood. Her body was pushed forward each time Parker's hips would smack against her jiggly thighs and folds with force. 

"S-Sugar, I'm gonna cum soon!" he groaned, thrusting his shaft into her pussy, significantly harder. Parker fell forward, pressing his left hand into hers on the bed, and his right onto the other side of her. While he continued to push his hips down into her tight hole, Parker leaned his head down and deeply kissed Brooke's lips. 

She leaned up to deepen it further and moaned into his mouth constantly while squeezing his left hand and tilting her head to the right as they made out. Brooke shut her eyes tightly, wrapping her legs around Parker's waist while in a euphoria state. "Mmf! Baby, b-baby!" Brooke knew that he'd cum into her at any moment, and continued to roughly kiss her lover's lips while gradually tightening the hold her legs had on his waist. 

"O-oh, fuck… I-I'm cumming, Brooke!" Parker held their kiss, thrusting his shaft into the heated environment of her slick walls to the best of his ability with her legs wrapped around him. 

"Mmm!" In just a few more moments, Brooke felt his thrusts gradually slow and felt him cutely moan into her mouth while releasing his hot cum inside of her. She brought her free hand up and affectionately held his cheek, opening her eyes and sharing eye contact with him again while he came into her. 

Parker stopped moving after a while and would lay on top of her while catching his breath. 

She embraced his sides with her arms as he did, feeling his shaft twitch inside of her walls as she took a deep breath. Brooke let her legs rest at her sides after a while, and Parker was now lying next to her. He hugged up to her, and Brooke did the same, burying her face into his warm chest.


End file.
